The Return of a Hero
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: After the war had ended, the leader of the State Army, Hiro, left the castle. His disappearence was a mystery, yet no one questioned it. They all figured he might need some time off to think. For 3 years, he was gone. Hiro never expected to return...but c
1. A Hero Faded Into Black and White

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Suikoden II etc.

Hiro is the name I choose for the hero when I write fics just because it sounds like "hero" ^_^. Anyway, so if I mention Hiro, it's the hero of the game I'm talking about, sound ok?

The leaders of the State ask Hiro, to lead them into this new age by becoming leader of the State. Still shocked and confused over what he has done within the past year, he tells them he'll think about it, and then runs. For a few years now after the war, he's been wandering around outside State boundaries where no one will recognize him. He's been wandering; thinking about what he should do, if he really should go back, or if he should try living a quiet life for the rest of his days. After losing his best friend and his sister (yes, I don't do spoilers…^_^), life just seemed so empty. The his friends back in the State have always wondered about where he went, most of them were convinced that he just ran away. He's been missing for a few years…and he would have stayed missing…if it wasn't for an unexpected turn of events.

*******************************************************************************************

In Kanakan, to the south…

"Another traveler eh? What'll it be son?" the waitress asked. In was in a bar in the town, which a mysterious youth sat, shrouded in a coat with a hood over his head.

"Just water…please," he replied. The waitress gave the youth a strange look then nodded and walked off. After all, she wasn't supposed to prod the customers for answers, she was just supposed to get them their orders. She returned with the boy's water and left him to his thoughts. It was at night and the bar was lively. People sitting around started to look at the boy and they began talking about him.

"Who? That kid over there? They say he tends to frequent this place now…says he doesn't have anywhere to go."

"That's sad…another war story?"

"Probably."

"But he's just a kid…someone should take him in."

"I suppose so…but he looks like he's seen some hard times. I think we'd best be leaving him alone."

"How often has he been here?"

"He's been coming for the past few months…but people say he's been all over the country just wandering."

"Just wandering?"

"He doesn't have anywhere to go. He doesn't travel with anyone. Sometimes he disappears for days before coming back here. Kind of a strange lad if you ask me."

"Strange yes…but he seems awful familiar…" said one bulky man. He was sitting at a table with another man who was finishing up his mug of brandy. He adjusted the blue bandana on his forehead. The waitress shouted something across the bar.

"Hey! Viktor! Your order of Kanakan wine is here! You wanna take that back to the State now? Or wait till tomorrow morning?" she shouted. All of a sudden, the boy popped off the stool and hurried out of tavern. He left some coins on the table to pay for his food. After that, not a trace was found of him as he disappeared into the night. The tavern got pretty quiet after that.

"What was that all about?"

"Hey Viktor…do you think…" the man with the blue bandana asked.

"He got startled about my order of wine coming in…who was he Flik?" Viktor mumbled.

"You don't think that could have been…" Flik started. They looked at each other.

"Nah," they both said at the same time and shook their heads. It had been 3 years since Lord Hiro had disappeared from the castle. There would be no way that he would be found in a bar in Kanakan. If wanted to be found, he had is ways of doing so.

"I wonder where he is now…" Viktor said.

"I wonder if he's happy…" Flik added. They both looked at each other. They didn't have an answer for that. Meanwhile there was a small campfire burning deep within the forest outside of town.

"They almost found me again…why is it that everywhere I go…there's someone I know that pops up?!" the boy said quietly. He sat near the fire, drawing his cloak closer to his body.

"It's because, you know and have touched so many people with your kind and generous ways Hiro…" a voice said. A blue circle appeared, and a woman shrouded in blue appeared.

"Leknaat…"

"I've watched you throughout your whole life Hiro…and I've even watched you carefully while you've wandered for these past 3 years. I don't think it's only coincidence that all these people you know are showing up in your life…"

"That may be so but…"

"Hiro, I've also tracked your emotions as well…you haven't been happy since you left the duty of being a leader, yet you chose your path by yourself. Why is it that you haven't gone back?"

"I don't think I could handle it…I just needed some time to think…"

"But to just abandon yourself…and your friends for three whole years…do you want to know how they feel about you?"

"How…they feel…about me?" Hiro questioned. Leknaat opened a blue portal. Through it, Hiro could see his friends in the castle. He saw Miklotov walking with Camus through one of the halls. They looked different, they looked tired.

"Miklotov…do you think…that Hiro…no…he's still Lord Hiro isn't he? Do you think Lord Hiro is okay?"

"I think he landed on his feet…somewhere…" Miklotov replied.

"Do you think he's happy now?"

"I'm not sure…but I hope he is…perhaps its better that he didn't stay to lead the State," Miklotov answered. They stopped at a window and looked outside. Camus shook his head.

"Look at this place…the castle has deteriorated…without him, it seems so empty…and now that we're fighting another battle…it almost seems hopeless without him," Camus said. He looked out of the window. The soldiers looked uninspired, their clothes ragged, it looked like we were back in the time of war.

"Another battle…? What is this Leknaat?" Hiro asked. She bid him to look back in the portal and discover himself. The next scene was with Shu. He looked very tired and worn down. A person walked in his room. It was Klaus. He looked so worn out, and he looked pale.

"What is it Klaus?"

"I'm sorry Lord Shu…I'm afraid the rumors are true…Jowy Blight is still alive…" Klaus reported.

"Jowy…alive?!" Hiro asked surprised.

"Then…the rumors about Leon Silverburg are also true…" Shu said.

"Yes milord, I'm afraid they are…"

"Then…we'll be expecting an attack within a week…" Shu said quietly.

"But milord…our soldiers are tired. I don't think we could withstand such a blow…"

"I know Klaus…but we have to hope. If only he would return now…if only Lord Hiro would come back and lead the State again. It's something that is hard to hope for…but, Apple taught me something long ago. That even if you have the slightest hope of something, it is possible," Shu said. Klaus nodded thoughtfully.

"Then I will not give up either milord, I will hope too, that he will return," Klaus said. Shu nodded and Klaus backed out the door. The portal faded, and Hiro could no longer see his friends anymore.

"Hey wait!!" he shouted, "Leknaat…what'd you do that for…"

"If you want to see more…you should go back," she replied.

"But…I can't go back…" Leknaat reached out and slapped Hiro on the cheek. Hiro rubbed his cheek.

"Hey…what…"

"For a leader, you shouldn't be talking like that. You heard them, they've been waiting all these years for you to come back. They need you in a time like this Hiro, you can't abandon them now. The place you fought so hard for, the people you protected, are all going to go to waste if you don't go back!" Hiro had never heard Leknaat so angry like this before. He nodded.

"I…I've been running all this time. I've left the State…and probably caused all their misery. I cannot expect to be forgiven…but…" Hiro contemplated. "I'm going back."

"Then, I have nothing more to say to you Hiro bearer of the Bright Shield Rune…go now," she said. She disappeared as sudden as she had appeared. Hiro smothered his campfire out and stood up. He took one last look at the moon.

"So…I'm going to go back after all this time eh? Well…things should be a little more interesting. I wonder what this battle is…and what it has to do with Jowy and Leon Silverburg? It can't be good…" Hiro thought to himself. He gathered his well-used weapons and started back toward the bar. He was hoping that Viktor and Flik hadn't left yet. It was time to show his face…show the face that he's hidden for three long years.


	2. Flik and Viktor Meet Someone Unexpected

As he walked back through the forest toward the bar, he wondered if this is what he really wanted to do. He could ignore it. He could ignore the fact that for some odd reason Jowy was alive again and Leon Silverburg was back. He could ignore the fact that the land would probably be scorched and the people put through insurmountable suffering if the State lost these battles. He could ignore that…hey wait, what was he thinking. This wasn't the Hiro he remembered himself as. The truth was, he couldn't ignore it, any of it, any longer. He had to go back, he had to fight for the people and his friends. He didn't want to ignore it any longer. He had already caused enough suffering, he couldn't bear to cause anymore. As he walked closer to the tavern, he could see that Viktor and Flik were stepping outside into the crisp night air. He walked over concealing his weapons underneath his cloak. He knew they wouldn't wait until the morning to get the alcohol back to the castle. Some of it he knew, was going to help treat the wounded soldiers. He walked over. They looked up.

"Well…if it isn't our mysterious cloaked man," Viktor said.

"You left in a hurry, we didn't even get to talk to you," Flik said. Hiro couldn't wait. He hadn't seen them in almost three years. He was yearning just to talk to them again, to talk to his friends again. He didn't realize how much he missed them.

"Who are you anyway?" Viktor asked. Hiro couldn't wait any longer. The feeling inside him was too much. He never dreamed he would miss his friends so much.

"Viktor, Flik…I…I've waited so long," he said. They looked at him with confused looks.

"How do you know our names?" Flik asked.

"And what do you mean a long time?" Viktor asked. Hiro couldn't wait. He threw off his cloak and spun his weapons around and stood like he always did after a battle. They were in shock. Viktor almost dropped the liquor on the ground, except for Flik caught the box.

"Viktor you nut!!! You almost broke every single liquor bottle in this box, if we did that…Shu would have our heads. We can't possibly have enough money to be buying replacements. After all this fighting, we can only spare so many…" Flik started.

"Flik…look…it's…it's…" Viktor stuttered.

"It's who? It's just some kid in a cloak its…oh my god!"

"Viktor…Flik…it's been awhile," Hiro said. Flik set the box on the ground. He joined his buddy in staring in disbelief.

"It can't be…" Viktor said.

"It's not possible…you disappeared three years ago!" Flik exclaimed.

"I…I was wandering for three years. But I understand I'm needed back at the homefront. I'm not about to let my country go to waste," Hiro said. "I've been running for too long…" Viktor grabbed my right hand and looked at it. He rubbed it. The symbol of the Bright Shield Rune didn't go away.

"It…it really is you…" Viktor said quietly. Hiro nodded.

"I don't believe it…where were you all this time? Why didn't you come back?" Flik asked.

"I'm sorry…I guess I should have said something…" Hiro said quietly. Flik's face softened.

"It's just that…we missed you a lot Lord Hiro…" Flik replied. He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I should have been back earlier," he said.

"Well…now that you've decided…I guess you know what's been happening back in the State huh?" Viktor asked. Flik shook his head.

"Kind of…I heard a bit from Leknaat," Hiro answered.

"That weird lady? Well…it's pretty bad. It seems that Leon Silverburg is really alive. He ran out when he conjured up the Beast Rune and apparently he's survived. He seems to have a new trick up his sleeve. Borrowing the dead spirit of Jowy Blight…he plans to reincarnate the Black Sword Rune and reek havoc on this continent. He's not satisfied with us winning…he wants to take the whole continent down with him," Flik explained. Hiro nodded. So this was the whole story was it? He had only gotten bits and pieces of it from Leknaat. He definitely couldn't ignore it now. Not while Leon Silverburg played with spirits of the dead. He couldn't do that…no normal person could accomplish that. What had he become now? Was he a demon? A necromancer of some sort?

"Well…it's been nice meeting you again Lord Hiro…we have to get this liquor back to the castle. The tavern and Doctor Huan needs it," Viktor said. They started walking away.

"Wait," Hiro called out. They stopped and turned around. "I'm coming too." They both smiled.

"Then come along Hiro, a true hero's welcome awaits you," Flik said smiling. They headed back to the State headquarters, the three of them walking together. They walked all the way back to the castle in high spirits.


	3. The Return of a Hero

As they neared the castle, an entire world of emotions invaded Hiro's mind. It had been so long since he had been here. It had been so long since he's seen the place he loved, the people he cared for. It had been so long since he's smelt the air, tasted the sweet breath of the air around this wonderful place. As he got closer, he put his cloak back on.

"What do you need that for? You're back home," Viktor said. Hiro shook his head.

"I'm still not sure if they're ready for me yet. It is all kind of sudden…I don't want everyone running to me…for my return…it's just not the time…" Hiro explained. They nodded. They didn't ask any more questions. As they walked in the gates, the guards greeted them.

"It's good to see you're safe milords," the soldiers said.

"It's good to see you too everyone…please keep watch as you always have been," Viktor said. They nodded.

"So who's the guy in the cloak? Some vassal you picked up along the way?" the soldiers asked. Flik looked ready to slap them but I held his hand back. I didn't want to cause a big commotion. It wasn't important, everyone probably thought I was a coward anyway. Flik reluctantly held back. He never changed, he still wanted to protect me.

"If you wish, they're holding a meeting in the Great Hall right now," one soldier said. Hiro nodded. He hurried off.

"Is it okay to let him go?" a soldier asked.

"It's fine, he's a friend," Flik answered. They went to drop of the liquor in the right places. Hiro made his way up to the Great Hall. He stopped at the door. He could hear the conversation they were having.

"What do we do now? The rumor is true!" Klaus exclaimed.

"There's got to be some way we can stop it, maybe it isn't true," Camus argued.

"Some of our soldiers saw it with their own eyes, my Kobolds can't be wrong!" Gengen argued back.

"But what are we to do? Our soldiers are tired, there's no way we can possibly hold back an army of 20,000 from Leon Silverburg…he's possessed the remaining Highland soldiers…we're doomed," Miklotov argued.

"But there's got to be hope…" Apple said. Klaus backed her up.

"That's right! We've still got hope, all hope isn't lost! If only Lord Hiro was here, we could do something…he would know what to do…so we've got to hold out until then," Klaus added.

"But how long can we hold out? They're going to unleash their final attack…then the whole land would be doomed…they would scorch the towns, kill everyone in sight…" Eillie said. Hiro heard everything they had said. It's true, after all he did, they still wanted him back. He could wait no longer. He walked in. They all stopped talking and looked up.

"What? Who are you?!" Shu shouted.

"What, why are you stopping? It was a perfectly good conversation. I've heard everything, and it's true. We need a plan, the people are losing hope, and the soldiers are losing their will to fight. We need to instill that in them once again," Hiro said.

"Who are you?" Shu asked again.

"The soldiers need the will to fight again, that's the key. Once they fight, I can go in and stop Leon Silverburg. I did it once with the help of my friends…" Hiro said. He pulled off his cloak. The small group of leaders fell silent.

"It…can't…be…" Shu said.

"He's been gone for three years…it's not possible," Miklotov said.

"Is that really you Hiro?" Eillie asked.

"It is him!! He's come back! He's come back!" Klaus exclaimed excitedly.

"I…I'm sorry everyone…that I didn't come back when I should have…" Hiro apologized.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that we save the State. We've got to do something, I assume you've heard the details?" Shu asked. Hiro nodded.

"I was thinking up a plan on the way over here…Leon Silverburg doesn't know I'm alive…if we can keep that a secret until I face him, I may be able to think up something…" Hiro explained.

"Huh? What do you mean milord?" Camus asked.

"If I remember correctly…he's conjured up the spirit of…Jowy hasn't he? If he thinks I'm dead…then he'll try to take my spirit. If he does that…then the spell will backfire on him. It will take his spirit instead, back to the netherworld. It should work if I'm right. Then we won't have Leon Silverburg anymore…the poor restless souls can go rest in peace…" Hiro explained. They stared at him for a while speechless.

"All right then, that works. Your party milord?" Shu asked.

"If I may, I'll take Viktor, Flik, Miklotov, Camus, and Eillie," Hiro said.

"You have my sword," Miklotov said.

"Mine as well," Camus added.

"I'll always be glad to go with you," Eillie added.

"Alright then, let's march to the L'Renouville ruins. That's where he's hiding out! Gather the troops! Let's move out!" Shu ordered. Everyone in the Great Hall scrambled out. Shu stayed to talk with Hiro for just a little while.

"Lord Hiro…I'm so glad you returned. You could not have returned at a better time," he said.

"Thank you Shu…I missed you a lot too. I missed everyone, I just didn't realize how much," Hiro explained.

"We all missed you. Let's get ready for the upcoming battle…" Shu said. With that, they walked out of the Great Hall.


	4. Memories of the Past & Rune of True Powe...

Hiro couldn't believe they were coming upon the place he had been just 3 years ago. The castle of L'Renouville had not been rebuilt yet, and the back throne room was still crumbled to bits. The place was deserted, and it had a haunting aura about it. All that remained were the Highland guards, possessed by Leon Silverburg…but still standing guard. Hiro and his party confronted them. The first thing they noticed was the weird look they had in their eyes. They had an almost empty look to them. They knocked them out quickly and the moment they were slapped, the look vanished from their eyes. Flik was about to kill one when Hiro yelled…

"No! Don't Flik! Stop!"

"What is it?" Flik asked. He stopped his blade inches from one's throat.

"Look…the look from their eyes is gone. We must've done something when we confronted them and fought them…" Hiro said. He shook one by the shoulders. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh…huh? Where am I? What am I doing in uniform?" the soldier asked.

"What happened, are you alright?" Hiro continued asking.

"I'm fine…I don't remember being sent here. I don't remember anything. All I remember was before we were being let off after the war…Leon Silverburg paid a visit to our ranks…"

"That bastard…" Viktor growled.

"Everything is fine…please, go now. We'll take care of everything. Watch out for your friends here, they're just the same as you. If you see any of your other friends, slap them a couple of times, it's the work of Leon Silverburg. If they don't listen to you, then it's your choice, kill them or run," Hiro said. With that they dashed inside the castle leaving the dazed soldier standing in the middle of the gate. Hiro stopped as he stepped inside. It was quiet, and it had a chapel like feeling to the place. He felt Jowy's presence in the air. It wasn't threatening at all…it was almost too sad to say. He hadn't seen his best friend for three years…he thought he probably drove him all the way to death. Maybe it was his fault after all…

********************************************************************************************************

"Hiro…please…as my last wish…"

"Jowy I can't."

"Hiro, I'm not going to last too much longer…please…if your grandfather and Hal Cunningham couldn't seal the two runes…maybe we can…"

"Jowy…you're not going to leave me…we ended the war! We should be able to live out our lives together…we can be friends again…" Hiro said. He was holding his best buddy in his arms. He held him tighter.

"Hiro…we were always friends…all the time…anytime…"

"Jowy?"

"Hiro…I understand…maybe we won't need the Rune of Beginning…or will we…? But…I…I'm glad that you were in my life Hiro. You showed me so much, taught me so much. The people will talk for ages about how the wonderful leader of the State defeated the Evil King of Highland…you've…you've become someone I've envied for so long Hiro…but I don't mind…you're my dearest…friend…" Jowy said. The world around the young king was beginning to fade. "Hiro…promise me one thing…that you…you won't let anyone ever have our runes…we should be the only ones to have ever carried…this burden…" with that, the blond haired boy slipped into the next world.

"Jowy? Jowy! No…Jowy!!!" Hiro shouted. That was the day Hiro's world seemed to break into pieces impossible to put together. Not too long after that, he left. Never to return for 3 years…

********************************************************************************************************

"Hiro…are you alright?" Viktor asked. He had been standing in the castle with his eyes closed for a few minutes, lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh…I'm fine…" he replied. The others were concerned about him.

"Are you sure? We could…" Miklotov started.

"No, I'm sure I'm fine. We can't afford to wait any longer. I've waited for too long, and look where it's gotten me. No, we have to end this now…we have to find Leon Silverburg and end this madness…" Hiro replied. Camus nodded.

"I can't believe he's gone as far as to mess with the people who have left this world…as if we can't live in peace…it doesn't mean they have to suffer with us…" Camus said. 

"Yeah…Jowy…I promise…I promise I'll keep you safe like always," Hiro muttered to himself. They started walking into the castle. All of a sudden, music started playing. It sounded like an organ. The whole party jumped.

"What…an organ?" Eillie asked.

"It…it sure sounds like it," Flik replied.

"He knows it…he knows we're here…" Hiro said. They nodded and treaded forth carefully. Now that they knew they were being watched, the tension seemed to grow. They followed the organ music. At times, it seemed to fade, only to come back stronger. They quickly found out it was coming from beyond the main throne room…in the chapel that Jowy was married to Jillia Blight. In the chapel, that Leon Silverburg had unleashed the Beast Rune only three years before. In the same chapel, that Hiro was positive he'd left his friend behind when he saw his jacket on the chair. It was coming from the chapel that held so many haunting memories.

"It's not too far from here, come on guys. Let's get to the bottom of this," Viktor said. They hurried forth. They ran up the stairs and into the room that Culgan and SeeD had protected. Hiro stopped for a moment to reflect, the rest of the group seemed to remember as well. They walked slowly through the room. They were brave men, he still hadn't decided if they were really the enemy or not. They were so kind, yet they were adamant about protecting their king to the end. They were truly loyal men, but had no evil intent in their hearts. Did men with such noble intentions…deserve to die? Hiro didn't know…but they probably saved Jowy's life that one fateful day…

**************************************************************************************

"Hiro…"

"Jowy…"

"Hiro, I'm going to ask you one more time. Relinquish your position in the State army and run with Nanami far away…run far away, I'll end this war."

"I…I can't do that Jowy," Hiro replied.

"Jowy! You…you and Hiro can work this out now…Jowy…why can't you come back with us?" Nanami argued.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Jowy replied.

"They went this away!!!" some voices shouted.

"Go now Hiro…you'll be caught…" Hiro hurried off, dragging Nanami away with him. Culgan and SeeD came soon after, with Rowd not too far behind.

"Which way did they go? You saw them didn't you?!" Rowd shouted. Jowy didn't say anything.

"We were with him the entire time. We did not see anyone suspicious pass," Culgan spoke up.

"That's right, are you going to deny our authority?" SeeD added. Rowd was extremely frustrated now.

"Neh," he spat. He ordered soldiers to scour the area. He left, stomping away. Jowy turned to Culgan and SeeD now.

"You…" he said.

"We have no intentions of letting Rowd get his way…and we don't want Luca Blight to rule either. We understand that if he were to rule, both sides would lose. The land would be scorched, impossible to live off of. We understand this, so please…" Culgan said.

"Please, use us to fulfill your ideals," SeeD said. Jowy nodded.

"Thank you Culgan…SeeD…your sacrifice will not be in vain…"

**************************************************************************************

They walked up a few stairs then walked into the chapel. The organ music stopped, and Leon Silverburg turned around on the organ stool. They looked shocked. He looked older, maybe the war had taken a toll on him. He laughed violently then stopped. He showed them the rune on his hand. Eillie gasped, realizing the power that the rune held.

"LEON SILVERBURG!" Hiro shouted. "I WILL BRING THE LIVES OF SO MANY TO JUSTICE…"

"Lord Hiro of the State…it is your turn…to join your friends…"


	5. Evil Destoryed & Peace Regained

"I never thought I'd ever see that rune again…" Sierra said. She flew in and reverted back into her human form. Leon Silverburg looked a little…afraid. She followed Hiro and his party inside. Maybe she wasn't as strange and cold-hearted as Hiro thought. "Well, carry on as you were Hiro. I'll stand on the side and watch." Okay, scratch that idea. So maybe she was STILL weird, but she definitely had something on her mind.

"Leon Silverburg…you dare mess with spirits of the dead?" Hiro asked. He stood up from his bench.

"Ha, they are only part of my master plan to rule the world! And you, Hiro of the State will soon become my pawn as well…" Hiro thought for a moment. So his plan wasn't working…his plan to reverse the spell on him wasn't working…or was it? If he cast the spell on him…it shouldn't work…but what if it did? And what if he realized he wasn't dead…then what? Well, he's lived through worse things, or that's what he figured. Hiro was about to speak again, when he realized something. If he didn't talk, maybe he would think he was dead. After all, dead spirits aren't supposed to talk. "What's a matter…cat got your tongue…?" Camus looked over and caught on.

"Who are you talking to Leon Silverburg? Has using your rune made you lose your mind? Or does it make you see dead people, because our lord is not here…he left the castle after the war ended and has never returned. They found his body yesterday, and we are planning to hold a memorial service soon…" Camus said.

"That's right, we do not fear you! We'll defeat you in memory of our lord," Miklotov added. Leon Silverburg looked confused for a minute. Then he looked at them like they had made a grave mistake.

"You…you have made an error. The State shall fall now since your admittance to the death of Lord Hiro. So, if you don't mind…I'll just be BORROWING his SOUL!!!!" Leon Silverburg shouted. A blast was fired from the rune on his hand. Hiro closed his eyes. He was ready for this. After all, an undead spell couldn't hurt him, could it? He closed his eyes, but the stream disintegrated before it got to him. He opened his eyes and looked up. It was Jowy standing infront of him. Was it? He couldn't believe anything he saw now. He looked again. It couldn't be mistaken. It was Jowy…he was standing so close to Hiro once again. He felt all the memories of their past flow through him. It was almost like he was alive again, but Hiro faced reality. It wasn't. He wasn't really alive…he was dead. Leon Silverburg just interrupted the eternal sleep that Jowy was just beginning. Leon Silverburg was wrong, wrong to do that, wrong to start another fight, Hiro made sure he was going to pay.

"J-Jowy…" Hiro said quietly. He turned his head to look. It looked like Jowy…but when Hiro put his hand out to touch him, it slipped right through his body. "Jowy…"

"Hiro…I knew you'd come. You wouldn't be the type of person to let this kind of thing go…"

"Jowy…" Hiro said. He looked past his friend to Leon Silverburg. He was curled up on the floor. Sierra was beating up on him like she did Neclord. She was taking back the rune that was rightfully part of their clan's. Leon Silverburg looked defeated. Finally a bright white light ensued, and Leon Silverburg vanished. Sierra turned around.

"Well, he's gone now. He's been sealed in the Underworld. He won't come back again. As for the spirits he called out…you'll return peacefully soon…" Sierra said. Hiro nodded.

"Jowy…we don't have much time then…"

"Hiro?"

"I'm…I'm going to do what I should have done…what I should have done before…" Hiro nodded and lifted his right hand up. "I caused you to carry the burden of this rune much longer than I should have…now…that your time has passed, the burden should be lifted off you and onto me. I can handle it…I've learned also that I'm not the only one in this world…just look at all the people around me. They're all there for each other, we're all here for each other…"

"Hiro…I understand…" Jowy replied. He lifted his right hand up. Though they were one in one world, one in the other, their hearts and souls seemed to combine as one, no matter the barrier. Their souls, seemed to be singing together as the transfer of the runes was taking place. Hiro could feel the energy flowing through them. It felt like he was accomplishing a heavy task out of life. The runes combined to form the True rune. The Rune of Beginning. Pretty soon the light faded, and Hiro was staring back at his best friend. Only he looked a little different…he looked real. Hiro had to poke him to make sure. "OW!"

"You're solid!"

"Of course I'm solid, I'm human I'm…oh gosh…"

"Jowy!!!"

"Hiro…"

"Jowy!!! You're back!!!" he hugged him. He didn't care if he didn't understand how it came to be. All that mattered was he got someone important in his life back. Leknaat appeared to greet the new bearer of a true, complete rune.

"Hiro…bearer of the Rune of Beginning…"

"Oh…" Hiro said. He turned around. Leknaat was barging in on his life again…but perhaps for the very last time.

"Hiro, you and Jowy have completed the Rune of Beginning…in its true form, it is tremendously powerful. As the Rune of the Beginning…once in a rare while it will grant the bearer's deepest desire…that for you, was to have Jowy back. Therefore, it granted your wish…"

"Are you saying…that this can bring back the dead?" Camus asked.

"Perhaps…yes…but only if it is your deepest desire…a true want…"

"I see…" Hiro said. He nodded. He knew what he was going to want next, but it wouldn't happen. The rune had granted his wish once, it was not likely to grace him again.

"I've watched you for a long time now Hiro, you are a wonderful leader, and an amazing youth. But…I fear I have intervened in your life for too long now…"

"Are you saying you're going to leave now?" Hiro asked.

"Yes…it is time for me to go, Luc…however will stay here with you until I give him further notice," Leknaat said. A groan was heard in the back of the room. Apparently Luc had appeared as well.

"What do you mean I can't go back with you milady? Haven't I studied here in the world enough?"

"There are more things you can learn, things you can learn from him…" Leknaat answered.

"What can I learn from that kiddo?" Luc asked. Hiro laughed. It looked like everything was back to normal.

******************************************************************************************

            It looked like everything was okay. Hiro stayed at the castle for a few days while everything resumed its normal course. The State flourished again, and the people returned to living their lives in peace. Jowy, was welcomed into the State by its leaders…it was a time of forgiveness, not for contempt. All that mattered was that they could finally live in peace again, possibly for the rest of their lives.

            Then came the day when Hiro had packed his bag. He looked like he was ready to leave again. Would he take the course that he had taken three years ago? Would he risk coming back to the same place three years later, and have the same problem? But perhaps it was different this time…now that Leon Silverburg was dead and gone…maybe something like that wouldn't happen again. Everything would work out fine, even if he did left. Jowy came to knock on his door.

            "Are you ready buddy?" he whispered through the crack in the door.

            "Yes," Hiro whispered back. It was midnight, and everyone was asleep.

            "Are you sure about this?"

            "Maybe its better, that people like us, once it's all over…let the people decide their own future. After all, we shouldn't be the ones deciding for them all the time. They must learn to be independent, and not rely so much on one person…"

            "Well then…let's go…we'll live our lives out in peace, together…like we always have been," Jowy said. Hiro closed the door gently behind him and they walked under the light of the moon…far out beyond the horizon. After that…they were never seen again. People say they lived their lives in the mountains, only coming out when they needed to. They lived happily…until the very end of their meaningful lives.


End file.
